This invention relates to a transportable bag holding device for use in collecting and conveying materials such as bedding, laundry or trash in hotels, hospitals or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved bag carrying cart which is similar to the cart disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,549,748 and 4,793,628, but which includes several improved features including, for example, an adjustable pivotable connection and a bracket for securing the base.
My earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,549,748 and 4,793,628, which are incorporated herein in their entirety, both related to a novel bag holding device for use in collecting and conveying materials such as bedding, laundry or trash in a hospital, hotel or other institution. The bag holding cart of U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,748 is comprised, in part, of a pair of inverted U-shaped frame support members pivotally connected at about their respective centers. A foldable base is provided to the lower portion of the cart, the base preferably having a locking means attached thereto. The cart is movable along conventional wheels or casters for easy transport. The upper portion of each inverted U-shaped support member is provided with novel bag retention safety bars which help to preclude bags, especially plastic bags, from sliding off the frame after material has been deposited therein. Further, a hand actuated cover or lid assembly effects adequate closure while permitting ease of opening.
The bag holding cart of U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,628 comprises a bag holding cart of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,748 having a pair of inverted U-shaped frame support members pivotally connected at about their respective centers. A unitary base is provided to the lower portion of the cart. This base is pivotably connected to one of the frame members and is detachably connected to the other frame member by a spring clip mechanism mounted on the frame member which affords a snap lock between the frame member and the base. This unitary base and associated snap lock mechanism is an important feature of U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,628 as it permits the cart to be folded in a very compact fashion for improved storage and transport.
Another important feature of U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,628 is a foot pedal actuated cover or lid. This cover is pivotably attached to the upper portion of the cart and may be actuated by a foot pedal which is linked to the cover by a pair of wire supports. The foot actuated cover permits the lid to be opened without the use of the operator's hands. This is especially advantageous in those situations wherein the operator's arms are loaded down. In that case, the operator simply opens the lid by foot pressure and conveniently deposits the material into the bag supported on the cart.
While well suited for their intended purposes, the bag holding carts of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,549,748 and 4,793,628 suffer from several perceived deficiencies and disadvantages. For example, while both carts will accommodate a variety of bag sizes, the bag sizes that can be employed are limited by the fixed distance between the upper portion of the U-shaped frame support members. Also, the spring clip mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,628 (see FIGS. 5 and 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,628) comprise two spring metal clips attached to one of the U-shaped members. These spring metal clips are cumbersome to disengage and increase assembly time of the unit.